Embodiments of the present application relate generally to imaging in a healthcare environment. Particularly, certain embodiments relate to providing integrated displays of historical and substantially live images on a Picture Archiving and Communication System (PACS) workstation. Certain embodiments also relate to providing recording functionality for recording substantially live images on a PACS workstation.
Clinics, hospitals, and other healthcare facilities have come to rely more and more on computers over the last several decades. In particular, healthcare facilities employ certain types of digital diagnostic imaging modalities, such as computed tomography (CT), magnetic resonance imaging (MRI), ultrasound imaging, and X-ray imaging. Each digital diagnostic imaging modality may generate images with formats that differ from other modalities. In response to the problem of different image formats, The American College of Radiology and the National Electrical Manufacturers Association formed a joint committee in 1983 to develop a standard image format. This standard, eventually known as Digital Imaging and Communications in Medicine (DICOM): 1) promoted communication of digital image information, regardless of device manufacturer; 2) facilitated the development and expansion of Picture Archiving and Communication Systems (PACS) that may also interface with other systems of healthcare information; and 3) allowed for the creation of diagnostic information data bases that may be queried by a wide variety of devices distributed geographically.
Because of increasing convergence to the DICOM standard, the healthcare industry has seen a proliferation of PACS systems and workstations. PACS systems are networks, typically located in a healthcare facility such as a hospital. A user at a PACS workstation can access image data that complies with DICOM from a remote network location. For example, a PACS workstation can retrieve an image stored in a hard-disk archive, or from an imaging device such as an X-ray. Another benefit of PACS systems is that they are interoperable with other information systems. For example, PACS systems may interoperate with radiology information systems (RIS), or hospital information systems (HIS).
PACS systems and workstations have been increasingly appearing in diverse locations within a healthcare facility. For example, PACS workstations may be used various healthcare workspaces, such as radiology or surgery. Three U.S. Patent Applications filed on Oct. 1, 2004, and entitled “SYSTEM AND METHOD FOR HANDLING MULTIPLE RADIOLOGY APPLICATIONS AND WORKFLOWS,” Ser. No. 10/956,434, “SYSTEM AND METHOD FOR RULES-BASED CONTEXT MANAGEMENT IN AN MEDICAL ENVIRONMENT,” Ser. No. 10/956,171, and “METHOD AND APPARATUS FOR SURGICAL OPERATING ROOM INFORMATION DISPLAY GAZE DETECTION AND USER PRIORITIZATION FOR CONTROL,” Ser, No. 10/956,435, all of which are herein incorporated by reference, describe some of the difficulties encountered in healthcare workspaces.
Some healthcare workspaces, such as the operating room and radiology, have space restrictions. Proliferation of gadgetry may cause overcrowding. Due to the risk of overcrowding, the addition of equipment and imaging systems becomes less feasible. This is especially true if a new equipment or imaging system does not replace or reduce existing equipment. A cluttered workspace may lead to inefficiency.
An additional drawback of equipment proliferation is the lack of integration. Healthcare practitioners may prefer to have an integrated source for image data, rather than several different sources. However, a piecemeal approach to equipment acquisition and a lack of standardization between components may lead to a proliferation of separate image data sources in a healthcare workspace. This may require a healthcare worker, such as a radiologist or surgeon, to view image data on multiple pieces of equipment.
A PACS system may recall and display historical patient image data on a PACS workstation. It is understood that the term historical, as used in this application, does not require that the image data be of a certain vintage. Instead, it merely refers to image data acquired from a patient during a past procedure. A past procedure, in turn, could include procedures recently performed, such as those performed earlier during the day, or even within seconds. For example, during an emergency, a patient may be imaged by a prior imaging device, and then rushed into an operating room where there is a PACS workstation. The image data from the prior imaging device may be historical image data and displayable on the PACS workstation, even though it was acquired within minutes, or even seconds. A PACS workstation may be provided in a healthcare workspace to assist a healthcare worker to provide access to historical image data. Healthcare professionals who are treating or imaging patients may appreciate flexible access to a patient's medical image history. For example, a surgeon performing a procedure may appreciate having a patient's historical medical image data available in the operating room. As another example, a radiologist may also appreciate having a patient's medical image data available during the imaging procedure. Similarly, a healthcare professional may appreciate having access to other patient's image data during a procedure or examination. To this end, a PACS workstation may be provided in a healthcare workspace to provide flexible access to historical patient image data.
However, the addition of a PACS workstation may crowd a healthcare workspace. Additionally, it may lead to increasing decentralization of patient image data. For example, a radiologist may have to look at an ultrasound system to view substantially live image data, and at a separate PACS workstation to view historical image data. Additionally, a radiologist may have to view multiple monitors, or multiple PACS workstations to view relevant images. A proliferation of image data sources may lead to a lowered manageability of image data.
Additionally, medical image data may not be provided in a DICOM-compliant format. As a result, a PACS station may not be able to display or otherwise render non-compliant images. Images that are not DICOM-compliant may not be properly stored and retrieved in a PACS system. For example, medical imaging devices, such as an ultrasound or endoscope, may not provide image data in a DICOM-compliant format. Instead, such devices may only provide non-compliant images. This can lead to fragmented archival systems—one system archiving and retrieving DICOM-compliant images, and other systems for archiving and retrieving non-compliant formats.
Thus, there is a need for systems that reduce clutter in a healthcare workplace. Additionally, there is a need for systems that assist in the integration of medical image data sources. There is a need for systems that integrate image data not provided a DICOM-compliant format into a PACS system. Moreover, there is a need for a system and method which provide integrated display of substantially live and historical images.